


Конспираторы

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017





	

— Смотри, кого я нашел на лестнице!

Баки слышал, как Стив зашел в квартиру, но отвлекаться от планшета не захотел, поэтому ткнувшиеся в лицо серые лапы с розовыми подушечками и втянутыми когтями были полной неожиданностью. 

— Эй! — Баки перехватил пушистый комок шерсти, приподнял на уровень глаз и внимательно оглядел. Комок, отозвавшись писклявым мявом, смотрел необычайно умными желтыми глазами. — Стив, почему Капитан Америка теперь подбирает бездомных котят? Учти, я сразу же съеду от тебя, когда ты начнешь разводить здесь питомник!

Стив выглянул из кухни, куда ушел разбирать пакеты с продуктами и развел руками. 

— Он был такой одинокий, такой несчастный. Наверняка голодный. Я не смог его там бросить.

— Стив, о животном надо заботиться, кормить хотя бы, — Баки напустил на себя серьезный вид. — А у нас миссии неделями длятся. 

Уютно мурлыкавший котенок, растянувшийся на его бионической руке слегка сбивал общий суровый облик.

— Я уже об этом подумал, — Стив подошел к Баки и принялся поглаживать мягкую кошачью спинку, пока Баки старательно чесал животину за ухом.

— И что надумал?

— Будем отдавать его в гостиницу для животных. Она тут недалеко.

— Или просить агента на побегушках отвезти, потому что нас срочно вызвали, и мы сами не успели, — скептически кивнул Баки.

— Ну, или так, — согласился Стив.

Некоторое время они молча гладили кайфовавшее животное. 

— Ну, не знаю, Стиви, — подвел итог Баки. — Ты за собой-то присмотреть не в состоянии, не то что...

— Нашел, что вспомнить, Бак. — Стиву хватило совести слабо покраснеть. — Это же совсем другое. К тому же, было давно. Когда от тебя полностью зависит живое существо, и чувствуешь себя по-другому. А сам я всегда мог обойтись минимумом.

— Ну смотри. — Баки деланно равнодушно пожал плечами. — Тогда надо придумать ему имя.

— Как насчет Снежка? — спросил Стив, отрывая себя от котенка и направляясь в сторону кухни.

— Он же серый, Стив, — ухмыляясь, заметил Баки, сел на диван и перевернул котенка, чтобы заняться его животиком. — Налей ему молока! А назвать можно... М-м-м... Сальвадор? Ему, вроде, нравится.

Стив с кухни угукнул и булькнул пакетом молока, а Баки наконец с полным наслаждения выдохом жамкнул мягкую маленькую заднюю лапу.

— Отлично сработано, — едва слышно прошептал Баки, массируя подушечку на лапе урчавшего комка шерсти, глядевшего в ответ хитрыми полуприкрытыми глазищами.

Стив, стоя за стеной, счастливо улыбнулся, слыша тихий шепот Баки. Иногда из Барнса конспиратор был тот еще. 

***

Котенок приходил уже пару недель каждое утро, пока Стив был на пробежке, и выпрашивал вкусненькое. Когда возвращался Стив — тут же сбегал. Пришлось Баки его ловить и запускать в подъезд.

— Сиди тут и изображай мировую скорбь, — втолковывал он котенку, усаживая того на площадку. — Тогда Стив точно не пройдет мимо и возьмет тебя домой. И я как бы ни при делах, и ты будешь безнаказанно жрать в любое время. Окей?

Котенок сощурился от яркого света и зевнул, демонстрируя маленькие клычки.


End file.
